Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by eriberry89
Summary: Caroline is understandably nervous celebrating her first Christmas as a couple with her Original Hybrid king boyfriend, who she has come to realize is quite a Grinch, but she hopes that her present will make him jollier than Old Saint Nick!


**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas…**

Caroline Forbes hummed softly to herself as she placed another ornament on her perfect Christmas tree, _like seriously_! Just shy of 7 feet, the branches were full and smelled heavenly. She would never understand why anyone would want one of those plastic trees when they could have something as magical as a real tree. She worked tirelessly perfecting everything all day and buzzed with excitement to show it all to a certain hybrid king.

She heard the wheels of a car on gravel pulling up the mansion driveway. _Perfect timing_ she thought, Klaus would get to see her masterpiece in all its glory. As she waited for him to walk through the doorway, the heat from the roaring fire at her back, Caroline realized she was nervous about more than just the decorations; this was their _first_ Christmas together. _What if this was their first and last Christmas as a couple, what if this was all too good to be true, what if he realized he could never be with a baby vampire, I mean he was like a billion and had seen so much _and…Caroline shook her head forcing herself to stop overreacting.

"Take a chill pill, Caroline" she muttered to herself.

Her life was so different, from just a year ago, who would have guessed that she and Klaus would have been like a real couple. Some couples go on picnics or go see movies, yet, they did all those things too. What set them apart from other couples was the blood drinking, the occasional minion neck snapping, and of course, running a city full of supernatural creatures. Yes, they were just like a _normal_ couple with normal couple problems.

His family was the main obstacle, but not necessarily in the way she had expected. Elijah was ecstatic for them to declare their relationship, but he kept pushing for them to tell everyone. He just wanted Klaus to be happy and while it was admirable and sweet, she felt he was overstepping his boundaries at times. All she could picture was Regina George's mom from Mean Girls, "do you need anything? Condom?" like _geez Elijah_, _could they get some privacy?_ Rebekah and Kol were another story. They liked to take turns teasing Klaus about how whipped he had become. Kol would purposefully try to interrupt their "special time" as Rebekah called it, while she herself would try to prevent it from happening altogether. Although Caroline knew all the siblings liked her and approved of their relationship, she felt suffocated with all of them sometimes. So she was overjoyed when Klaus suggested getting their own place.

Their own place, their _home_. _**Together**_. Ok she was freaking out. _This was their first Christmas not only as a couple, but in their first home. Their home which they would share, for like ever_! _Oh my god_. She was hyperventilating again. Heat enveloped her. _Was the house on fire? Why was she so hot?! Oh, the fireplace!_ She took a step away and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Caroline?" Klaus yelled as he walked through the house, "sweetheart, why does it smell like a forest in here? And where did all those lights come from? You do realize that as king, I'm still required to pay the electricity bill?"

"Klaus, I'm in the living room! And stop complaining. Don't act like you can't compel yourself out of that," Caroline retorted. This was not starting out like she hoped. Oh, why couldn't he just be sweet and in the Christmas spirit?! He was such a Grinch but her plan was about to make him jollier than old Saint Nick himself! She smiled as she realized Klaus was her 'old saint Nik' minus the saint part of course.

"And was it necessary to put a light up nativity? You know Jesus Christ wasn't born on December 25th. The Christians of that time decided it would be simpler to use an established pagan holiday instead of trying to…how does the phrase go…ah yes, teach an old dog new tri…" his words stuck in his throat as Caroline came into view.

She was standing in front of the fireplace in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen her wear. His dead heart thumped rapidly in his chest. She wore a red sheer teddy with white faux fur trimming her bust and the hem, red panties, fishnet stockings, black stilettos and completing the look with a Santa hat. He felt his pants tighten immediately. _Oh the things this woman does to him._ Her breasts were plump, just begging to be kissed, sucked and bitten.

Caroline watched him as his eyes traveled up and down her body. His eyes darkened and a surge of lust shot down her body. She smiled and twirled for him. Klaus' eyes fixed on her perfect ass barely covered by her tiny panties. His hands involuntarily clenched at the thought of squeezing those luscious cheeks while her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was moaning into his ear.

Caroline spoke in the most sultry, seductive voice she could muster, she had practiced in the mirror, so she hoped it came out just right.

"Oh Santa Klaus, I know you work very hard to keep the kingdom running, so I decided that I would be your Christmas present this year," she purred.

Klaus stood frozen as she practically slithered over to him, oozing confidence and sex.

"But before you open your present, I want to show you all the hard work I've done," Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the mantle.

There hung two stockings, one looked quite old with a sewn on reindeer and a missing eye accompanied with the word 'Caroline' stitched at the top. The second was a deep red with 'Klaus' stitched onto it. Caroline slowly traced the letters of his name, "I had it made for you, since I didn't think you had a stocking. Mine looks decrepit next to your new one, but I've had it since I was little and I couldn't bear to throw it away. Do you like it?"

Klaus didn't really care about the stocking but he knew it would make Caroline happy to see him pleased, so he smiled and pulled her close. "It's perfect, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her temple.

She gave him a radiant smile that convinced him he had said just the right thing.

"Ok, now for the main attraction!" she bubbled with excitement. She ran behind him and put her hands over his eyes. As she stepped into his back, the tops of her breasts brushed against his shirt, reminding him just how delectable she looked in that little outfit, he couldn't wait for his present much longer.

Caroline led Klaus over to her perfect Christmas tree and placed him right in front of it. "Okay, ready? One…two…three," she counted and removed her hands.

Klaus opened his eyes to see a magnificently lit up tree with multicolored lights and what seemed like hundreds of glass ornaments. At the top he expected to see a star or angel, but instead he saw just the top of the tree. He turned to ask about it when Caroline jumped in.

"I have the star for the top, but I wanted you to be a part of it, so I saved it for last. Will you put it on?"

Caroline ran over to a box near the doorway and bent over to retrieve the star. Klaus caught himself mouth open and drooling watching her ass in the air, she bent at the waist instead of at the knees.

He knew what she was doing… she was playing with him, _teasing_ him to get him into the Christmas spirit. Well, two could play at that game he thought slyly.

Klaus vamp-sped over to her and fit her ass securely into his crotch as he bent with her feigning trying to help.

"Did you find it, love? I'd love nothing more than to place that star on your, I mean _our,_ tree" he said into her ear as he ran his hands down her hips to her thighs.

As his fingers reached the garter clasp and started fumbling to undo it, Caroline whipped around.

"Oh no, mister! You can't open your present until the tree is complete!" she scolded. "Here you go, finish the tree," she said as she handed Klaus a glass five-pointed star tree topper.

He obliged her wishes and added the final touch to her creation. Taking a step back, he admired her work. Just the right amount of ornament to light ratio, he had seen some over the top and downright gaudy decorations in his lifetime and he was proud of Caroline's eye for detail. Klaus walked around her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

"It looks quite festive, sweetheart. How long did it take you?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline beamed, "Oh it was nothing! Just 4 hours!" Klaus smirked and placed his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "then I plan on enjoying my present for at least 4 hours as well."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat, she loved how he could flip any conversation with her to pure sex with one sentence.

Klaus began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck while holding her securely; there wasn't a chance in hell he was letting her wriggle away this time. He had been kept waiting far too long.

"Time to unwrap you," he purred in her ear as he led her to the fur rug by the hearth. He gently laid her down, admiring the blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, Klaus, take off your shirt. I want to feel your skin," she murmured. He kissed her lips quickly and removed his shirt, then refocused on the task ahead.

"I'm going to work my way up. This will be torturous because you have been a very naughty girl, Caroline. You have been teasing me since I walked through that door. How could I possibly concentrate on a tree when you are standing next to me with those perfect breasts just begging for my mouth?" Klaus said all this as he slid down and began undoing her heels.

He ran his hands up her calf and thigh, Caroline shivered, Klaus knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Klaus smiled and unclasped her garter, he pushed down her fishnet stocking and he kissed every new part of flesh: her upper thigh, knee, shin and ankle, until her leg was bare. He repeated this with her other leg but when he reached her foot, he hooked it over his shoulder and began kissing his way towards her center.

Caroline watched his every move, she felt herself growing wetter and wetter with each inch he kissed. She refused to allow herself to close her eyes, she wanted to watch him enjoy his present, it just so happened that his present also enjoyed every moment. Klaus kissed her inner thigh then abruptly dropped her leg from his shoulder and spread her thighs apart. Caroline yelped in surprise, but quickly fell silent when he put his face right up to her panties and rubbed his nose over her folds.

"Oh Caroline, you smell delicious. You are dripping wet for me and your poor excuse for undergarments cannot hide your arousal. I can't wait to taste you. I think I love Christmas already," he said as he continued rubbing his face on her.

Caroline arched her back trying to get him closer, she could feel his warm breath through her damp panties and was beginning to regret allowing him to 'unwrap' his present. She should have just jumped him the moment he walked through the door.

Klaus placed a soft kiss where his nose had been and started moving up towards her stomach. At his movements, Caroline voiced her disappointment with a small whine. Klaus quietly chuckled at her reaction.

"Shhh be quiet, love. This is MY present remember? I did say it would be torture." He grabbed the hem of her sheer slip and pushed it to her chest. Caroline lifted herself off the floor to help pull it over her head. As she rested her back down, Klaus began kissing up her stomach to the valley between her breasts. Caroline's back arched to encourage his mouth to continue its sinful path.

"Caroline, these are so delicious. I love putting them in my mouth," Klaus said between kisses, "Do you like when I kiss them?"

"Yessss," Caroline moaned, "Klaus, stop teasing."

She placed her hand on his head and her fingers tighten on his curls to push his mouth on her. Klaus smirked and decided to end her torture. He cupped her right breast with his hand and took her left nipple in his mouth, Caroline arched her back and moaned as soon as his lips touched the sensitive peak. He nipped and swirled his tongue, then released it and gently blew cold air. Klaus watched as her pink nipple harden before his eyes. Caroline opened her eyes in time to see Klaus' control slip and his eyes flash a liquid gold before going black with lust again. She almost came on the spot. Between his plump raspberry lips all over her body and his filthy words, she was clinging to her sanity by a thread.

She grabbed him and pulled him to her for a deep kiss. She bit his bottom lip and as he opened his mouth with a hiss, she snuck her tongue in. He could feel her urgency in her kiss, she was behaving like a starved animal, but he knew the feeling. She had managed to pull his body on top of her and she began to rub herself on his thigh, that friction was her obvious goal. Caroline could feel him smiling, she almost began to feel self-conscious about her needs but _damn it_ she needed release and she needed it _now_.

Klaus gave her one last kiss and lifted himself off her. His hands dropped to her panties and as he pulled them down Caroline lifted her hips to help the process along. Once her legs were free, he tossed the panties over his shoulder and spread her legs wide for him to feast.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured, this was his moment to appreciate her naked body with no obstructions.

Full, perky breasts, a nice toned stomach, long strong legs, and glistening folds begging for his tongue. He didn't waste another moment. He almost came in his pants as his tongue was instantly coated in her wetness after one lick. Caroline moaned and her hips lifted off the ground.

"Oh yes, just like that," she panted, breathlessly. Klaus grabbed her hips to hold them in place and set to work.

He began a series of tongue movements that Caroline referred to as her "vocal lessons" because he would leave her screaming a mixture of prayers to God and profanities, as well as Klaus' name. He moved his tongue in quick movements up, down, "S" shapes, then sharp Z's, making sure to apply extra pressure and suction right on her clit. Caroline's mouth hung open and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure, she knew it wouldn't be long. She used both hands to push his face hard against her core, she needed more, she continued rocking on him as his tongue was pistoling into her. Good thing vampires didn't need to breathe because any normal human would have suffocated under her grip. Klaus forced her to release him and replaced his tongue with two fingers, Caroline moaned at the change. His long fingers slipped easily in and out of her, while his mouth focused on her little bundle of nerves. He added a third finger and began pumping in and out, then curling up to find her most sensitive spot. As he repeated these movements, Caroline could feel a tingling that started at her toes and moved its way up her body. When Klaus took her clit between his teeth, that tingling shot straight through her core and her walls began convulsing around his fingers.

"_Klaus, KLAUS, KLAUUUSSSSS OH YES GOD YES_," she screamed as her head flung backwards and her mouth fell open. He gently licked her until she came down from her orgasm, slowly moving his fingers inside her to prolong her pleasure.

As she sighed, he removed his fingers and licked them clean. That was always one of the most erotic things for Caroline, to see how much he enjoyed her taste. She had just climaxed, but her desire for him was never-ending.

As Caroline sat up, Klaus chuckled at the santa hat that must have fallen off during her lessons. She smiled at his laugh, to her it seemed that he didn't laugh often but his family insisted that ever since she came to New Orleans, he never stopped smiling.

"I want to play with my present now," Klaus said huskily.

Caroline's eyes shot to the button of his jeans as she ran a hand up his thigh and started to remove them. Klaus watched her pull his jeans down, he of course went sans-underwear, and he watched Caroline lick her lips when his erection sprang free. He needed to be inside her and couldn't wait another moment.

Once free from his clothing, he flipped Caroline so she was on her hands and knees. He bent over her, fitting her ass right up against his crotch and whispered, "you have been very naughty girl, sweetheart."

He began sucking on her earlobe while simultaneously rubbing his cock between her folds and coating it in her juices. Caroline was whimpering underneath him and he loved it.

"Do you like that, love?" he asked her. "Oh God, yes, I want you inside me. Now" Caroline demanded. Klaus smirked at her feisty words then slowly push the head of his cock into her tight heat.

They both moaned in unison, they didn't often agree on things, but they both loved the feel of Klaus inside Caroline. He began to slide in and out feeling her muscles contract with him, she was so tight around him. He focused on his hands holding Caroline hips as he picked up his pace. He could feel Caroling pushing back and meet him thrust for thrust. As he continued slamming into her he was fascinated by her curls bouncing, she was his perfect queen. Not a hair out of place unless she was being ravaged by him. He pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest. At the change in angle, Caroline moaned loudly, her body felt full and begging for release. She lifted her arms to wrap them around the back of his neck as his hands grabbed hold of her breasts, massaging them and squeezing her nipples until she cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Klaus could feel her walls beginning to contract, so he redoubled his efforts as his right hand traveled down her stomach to where her legs met. He placed his left arm high enough to where her lips could touch his wrist, she knew what was next. Caroline could feel her fangs dropping in anticipation. His blood was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted and he was always more than willing for her to drink from him. Blood sharing had become a regular activity for them, but it never stopped being one of the most intimate things they shared.

"Now," Klaus whispered against her neck and bit down. She grabbed his wrist and felt her fangs slice through his skin like a hot knife through butter. As she began sucking his blood, the animal instincts took over. He began pumping into her frantically; his body was on the brink of release and with one flick of her clit, she came. Her walls clamped down on him with a grip he thought could kill him. Caroline's mouth flew open, "Oh Yes, YES YES KLAUUUUUUS!" She moaned in ecstasy while blood dripped down the side of her mouth. Klaus moaned against her neck as he continued drinking from her and with a final thrust, he allowed himself to cum inside her.

Caroline slowly lifted his wrist and gingerly began licking the remaining blood off. Klaus did the same to her neck, she giggled as she pictured Klaus in wolf form licking her neck and face in a gesture of love and trust. He only transformed into a wolf a few times since they had begun their relationship, but he would always return to her bed after hunting and running with the packs. He said it was his protective wolf instincts and while Caroline agreed that it was his wolf that controlled his behavior, she knew a part of him was just as cuddly and sweet as the wolf who would jump on the bed, sniff and lick her face then curl up by her feet to sleep until he turned back during the night.

Hearing Caroline's giggle he wrapped his arms tight around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, then she turned her head to give him a loving kiss. He bit her bottom lip playfully to distract her as he slid his cock out. She whimpered at the loss of him, she felt a strange emptiness without him inside her. Klaus stepped away and spread the rumpled fur until it was smooth for Caroline to lie down on. She was on her stomach with her face turned towards the crackling fire. Klaus laid on his side right up against her; he loved feeling her bare skin against his.

"Your skin glows so beautifully in the firelight, love," Klaus whispered as he stroked her back, making little patterns across her skin. Caroline smiled facing the fire.

"No, Klaus, I'm glowing because of you. I'm glowing because I'm happy. I'm glowing because I'm in love."

She felt him stiffen slightly and his hand stopped stroking her back. Even after all this time, he would always be left breathless by her declarations. She turned to look him straight in the face, to reassure him of her sincerity but he quickly pulled her to him.

He sat up pulling Caroline into his lap, one leg on either side; straddling him. He wrapped the fur throw around them when he felt her shiver.

"Caroline," he began. "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, you always bring me back." He held her face in his hands and continued, "I know I don't say it enough, but never doubt the extent of my feelings for you. I will kill anyone who threatens your life or tries to take you away from me, but most of all I will lay down my life to protect you. Immortality be damned, I will not live another day without you by my side. I love you, Caroline Forbes. And I will love you until my last moment on this planet."

She couldn't breathe; she was having another panic attack. _This was too perfect. This couldn't last. He will leave you, he will find someone better. He will get tired of you. You are not enough. _

"Sweetheart, you are enough, I'm the one who isn't worthy of your light. Since you have chosen to be with me, I accept your decision. Just know you are all I ever wanted. All I want for Christmas is you."

Klaus spoke as if he was reading her thoughts. Caroline let out a deep breath. She was okay, she loved him and he loved her. This wasn't yet another tale of unrequited love she had experienced many times over. He was going to be her last love, _no_, she thought, _he __**is**__ my last love_.

As he stared into her eyes, she could see all the passion in them, the reflecting firelight making his eyes glow amber again reminding her of his true self.

"Make love to me, Klaus," she whispered. He didn't need to be told twice; he leaned in and kissed her fiercely as her hands wandered into his sandy blond curls. Klaus positioned his head at her entrance, but she stopped him.

"Wait, show me your face." He looked up at her and Caroline shook her head, "no, _your _face."

Klaus could feel the wolf inside puffing out its chest, filling with pride and a need to take her again. Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine as both sets of fangs dropped, the dark veins appeared under his eyes, and his irises changed to a liquid gold. Klaus hardened seeing her reaction to his hybrid face, he could see the dark veins mirroring his own appear under her eyes, which were dark and filled with lust.

Caroline slid her hand down to grab him, she stroked him lightly, loving the changes in his breathing at her touch. She lifted herself up to place him at her center, then slowly lowered herself onto his hardness and found herself even wetter than she had been before. His hybrid eyes really turned her on. This mixture of vampire instincts for danger and her heart knowing he would never hurt her. She was safe in the arms of _this_ beast. Caroline began moving up and down on him, slow and calculated. Letting him fill her and pulling completely out only to slide back onto him. It felt right. It felt like _home_. There was no rush, this time it was different. When they reached their peak they went together, a soft kiss goodnight, and then sleep took them.

Hours later, they would be found naked and sleeping by the fireplace. A pair of red panties hung on a branch, of a beautiful Christmas tree, next to a small grey wolf ornament, that resembled a certain hybrid. There was even a plate of beignets on a small table awaiting the sleeping king and queen. Music could be heard softly…

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule tide gay _

_From now on our troubles will miles away. _

And for those few hours, their troubles _were_ miles away.


End file.
